


all the glamour and the trauma and the fuckin' melodrama

by catravol



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mention of abuse, Post-Canon, but only if u squint - Freeform, shadow weaver is only mentioned, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol
Summary: “I love you so much.”Catra opened her golden eye to stare at the idiot in front of her. “I love you too, dummy. If my earlier confession wasn’t enough, I’ll just keep repeating it everyday.”or: catradora, post-canon, on their wedding night. very soft.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	all the glamour and the trauma and the fuckin' melodrama

**Author's Note:**

> title is from sober II (melodrama) by lorde.

Tangled limbs were the only visible thing in the moonlight that shone over the room. Windows opened the day before to let in some cool wind, now left both women cold and in need of each other. They can’t help but look at one another, love in their eyes obvious. They weren’t okay—they didn’t think they’d ever be. But that was fine with them, as long as they had each other.

Dopey smile on her face, Catra broke the silence. “You’re quiet tonight.” 

Adora lifted her hand from where it rested on the feline’s midsection and curled it around the other girl’s face, who immediately nuzzled into it. “It’s just that… you’re beautiful. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Baby, we’ve been married for only eight hours, but trust me. I’m not leaving, I told you that already so many times.” 

“I know,” smiling softly, Adora leaned her forehead on her wife’s. She was suddenly aware of Catra’s tails curling around her bare thigh, but didn’t speak on it, as it gave her some sort of comfort. “I’m so happy.”

The feline closed her eyes and all Adora could do was stare at her beautiful _wife_ . The only thing peeking out of the sheets was her fluffy head, with her now long hair cascading down the pillow. She looked _ethereal_ and the blonde couldn’t believe that this woman fell in love with _her_ sometimes. 

“I love you so much.”

Catra opened her golden eye to stare at the _idiot_ in front of her. “I love you too, dummy. If my earlier confession wasn’t enough, I’ll just keep repeating it everyday.”

“Okay, I don’t mind,” Adora let out a small laugh. “But I love you more. Let’s go to sleep, _dummy_.”

They always feared sleep, because sleep meant nightmares. Nightmares about the war, about the portal, about Shadow Weaver and her abuse, about Horde Prime and other things that they sometimes just couldn’t shake off. But they were always there for each other and that’s what mattered the most. Catra trusted Adora that she’d snap her out of a nightmare and comfort her; and the same went for Adora. She knew she could count on the feline to be there for her. At first that trust was rocky, but with years that passed it became the second strongest connection between them, right after their eternal love for each other. 

Leaving one final soft kiss on the catgirl’s lips, the blonde closed her eyes. She was safe here, with her wife’s arms around her to keep all her demons away. The love of her life was here, in their shared bedroom at Brightmoon, with all of their friends close and most importantly, _she was happy_. That’s all Adora ever wanted for her.

While slipping off to sleep, she felt Catra dip down and snuggle into her chest instead. Adora draped an arm over her, it was like an instinct at this point. She promised years back that she’d always look out for her and just a few hours earlier, she promised to love her endlessly and to stay by her side always. 

They couldn’t wait to spend forever together. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this quick thing during a call with my best friends (i love you guys). i'm also working on another catradora au right now, so follow my twitter (giitras) for updates. <3
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
